Pewabic Pottery
Pewabic Pottery is a studio and school located in Detroit, Michigan and founded in 1903. The studio is known for its iridescent glazes, some of which grace notable buildings such as the Shedd Aquarium, and some of which are on display at notable galleries such as the Louvre. The pottery continues in operation today, and was designated a National Historic Landmark in 1991. Origin and history The pottery was founded in 1903 by the artist and teacher Mary Chase Perry Stratton and Horace James Caulkins, her partner Caulkins was considered a high-heat and kiln specialist, and developed the "Revelation kiln". Mary Perry Stratton was "the artistic and marketing force." The collaboration of two and their blend of art and technology gave the pottery its distinctive qualities as Detroit's contribution to the International Arts and Crafts movement. The word Pewabic is derived from the Ojibwa (or Chippewa) word for the color of copper metal (or perhaps the clay from which copper came) and specifically referring to the "Pewabic" Upper Peninsula copper mine where Ms. Stratton walked with her father. It refers to the unusual iridescent glaze covering the pottery and tiles created in a manner outlined by the International Arts and Crafts Movement. Compare, In 1991, Pewabic Pottery was designated as a National Historic Landmark. See also, List of National Historic Landmarks in Michigan. As Michigan's only historic pottery, the center continues to operate in a 1907 Tudor Revival building as a non-profit educational institution. They offer classes in ceramics, hold exhibitions, sell pottery made in house and offer design and fabrication services. Museum and galleries The museum's exhibits focus on the company's role in the history of Detroit, the Arts & Crafts movement in America and the development of ceramic art. The galleries also showcase new works by modern ceramic artists. Famous works Pewabic Pottery produces many kinds of hand made decorative objects. They are part of the collections of the Detroit Institute of Arts, the Freer Gallery of Art and the Louvre in Paris. Examples abound in the External Links hereafter. Architectural pieces have been a staple in Pewabic's history. Under Mary Stratton's leadership, Pewabic Pottery created lamps, vessels, and architectural tiles. They were known for their iridescent (like an oil slick with an incredible translucent quality and a phantasmagoric depth of color) glazes. Architectural tiles were used in aquaria, churches, concert halls, fountains, libraries, museums, schools and public buildings. The studio's work graces numerous edifices throughout Michigan and the rest of the United States. Noteworthy examples include the Nebraska State Capitol building in Lincoln, the Herald Square in New York, Science Building at Rice University in Houston, Texas, and the Shedd Aquarium in Chicago. Illinois. Detailed maps of public installations in the Detroit Metropolitan Area and the U.S.A. are available. See Architectural tile infra. Particularly notable was her work at the Basilica of the National Shrine of the Immaculate Conception in Washington, D.C., consisting of arches outlined with iridescent Pewabic tile, huge ceramic medallions set in the ceiling, and fourteen Stations of the Cross for the crypt. Architectural tile Pewabic tile was (and continues to be) in great demand in Detroit and the southeastern Michigan area for the use in buildings and it can be found in many of the area's finest structures. These include: * Belle Isle Aquarium, Belle Isle Park Detroit, Michigan (now closed after 101 years in service) * Buhl Building, Detroit, Michigan * Cathedral Church of St. Paul, Detroit, Michigan * Charles Lang Freer House, 71 East Ferry Avenue (Current name: Palmer, Merrill, Institute of Human Development & Family Life) Detroit, Michigan * Christ Church, Cranbrook, Bloomfield Hills, Michigan * Compuware World Headquarters, Detroit, Michigan * Cowles House (a/k/a Alice B. Cowles house, formerly known as Faculty Row House Number 7 and presently the Michigan State University President's home), East Lansing, Michigan * Cranbrook Kingswood School, many facilities * David L. Mackenzie High School - 9275 Wyoming Avenue - Detroit, Michigan * Detroit Institute of Arts, Detroit, Michigan (loggia) * Detroit People Mover many stations, Detroit, Michigan * Detroit Public Library Children's Room, Detroit, Michigan * Detroit Zoological Park, Royal Oak, Michigan * Edward H. McNamara Terminal, Northwest Airlines, Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport, Romulus, Michigan * English Inn (formerly Medovue Manor), Eaton Rapids, Michigan built in 1927 for Oldsmobile President Irving Jacob Reuter * Father Solanus Casey Center, Detroit, Michigan * Fisher Building, Detroit, Michigan * Guardian Building, Detroit, Michigan. * Harper House, 1408 Cambridge Drive, East Lansing, Michigan * Henry Ford Museum, Dearborn, Michigan * Hill Auditorium, University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, Michigan * Kedzie North, Michigan State University, East Lansing, Michigan * Kirk in the Hills, Bloomfield Hills, Michigan * Maude Priest School, Detroit, Michigan * Michigan Historical Museum, Lansing, Michigan[http://www.michigan.gov/documents/hal_mhc_mhm_pewabic-tiles_03-10-2004_92006_7.pdf See] * Michigan League, University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, Michigan * Michigan Union, University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, Michigan * Michigan State University Memorial Chapel, East Lansing, Michigan * Michigan State University Union Women's Lounge (fireplace), East Lansing, Michigan * Morton High School, Richmond, Indiana * National Theater, Monroe and Farmer, Detroit, Michigan (facade, 1911) * North Kedzie Hall, Michigan State University, East Lansing, Michigan * Oakland Family Services, Pontiac, Michigan * Sacred Heart Major Seminary, Detroit, Michigan * Scott Fountain, Belle Isle Park, Detroit, Michigan, 1922 * Shaw Hall, Michigan State University, East Lansing, Michigan * Southfield Public Library, Southfield, Michigan * Stephen M. Ross School of Business, University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, Michigan * Wayne State University David Adamany Undergraduate Library, 5155 Gullen Mall Detroit, MI 48202-3962 * Wayne State University Merrill Palmer Institute, Detroit, Michigan * Wayne State University, Old Main, Previously, Detroit Central High School, 4841 Cass Detroit, MI 48201 * Women's City Club now Detroit Police Academy, Elizabeth and Park, Detroit, Michigan See also * Arts and Crafts Movement * Ceramic tile * Pottery * Studio pottery References * Barrie, Dennis; Jeanie Huntley Bentley; Cynthia Newman Helms; Mary Chris Rospond, Artists in Michigan: 1900-1976. (Wayne State University Press, Detroit 1989). ISBN 0814319076. * Brunk, Thomas W. "Ceramics in Michigan, 1886-1906" in The Arts and Crafts Movement in Michigan: 1886-1906. (Detroit, The Pewabic Society, Inc., 1986). ISBN 0937885002 * Brunk, Colby, Jacobs et al., Arts and Crafts in Detroit 1906-1976: The Movement, The Society, The School. (Detroit Institute of Arts, Detroit MI 1976). * Brunk, Thomas W., with Introduction by Marilyn L. Wheaton, Marshall Fredericks Sculpture Museum Exhibition Catalog, June 1 through September 29, 2007, Essay on Pewabic Pottery. * Colby, Joy Hakanson, Art and a City: A History of the Detroit Society of Arts and Crafts. (Wayne State University Press, Detroit MI, 1956). ISBN 0686879872. * Fisher, Marcy Heller and illustrated by Marjorie Hecht Simon, Fired Magic: Detroit's Pewabic Pottery Treasure. (Wayne State University Press, 2003). ISBN 0-8143-3143-2. * Gibson, Arthur Hopkin, Artists of Early Michigan: A Biographical Dictionary of Artists Native to or Active in Michigan, 1701-1900. Wayne State University Press, Detroit, 1975. ISBN 0814315283. * Hill, Eric J., and John Gallagher, AIA Detroit: The American Institute of Architects Guide to Architecture in Detroit. (Wayne State University Press, Detroit, MI 2003). ISBN 0-8143-3120-3. * Karlson, Norman, The Encyclopedia of American Art Tiles, Volume 2, Region 3: Midwestern States. (Schiffer Publishing Ltd., 2005). ISBN 0764322311 ISBN 978-0764322310. * Pear, Lillian Myers, The Pewabic Pottery: A History of its Products and its People. (Des Moines, Iowa, Wallace-Homestead: 1976). ISBN 0870691589. * Rago, David, Suzanne Sliker, and David Rudd, The Arts & Crafts Collector's Guide. (Salt Lake City, Utah , Gibbs Smith, 2005). ISBN 1586850520. * Savage, Rebecca Binno and Greg Kowalski. Art Deco in Detroit (Images of America). (Arcadia, 2004). ISBN 0-7385-3228-2. Notes External links * Child's history of Pewabic Pottery and Mary Stratton--Michigan Historical Museum * Craft in America, Mary Chase Perry Stratton * List of Selected Readings on Pewabic Pottery * Maps and detailed lists of locations (including addresses, dates of installations, precis of accessibility) of architectural installations of Pewabic Tile * Marshall Fredericks Sculpture Museum Exhibition Catalog, June 1 through September 29, 2007, Essay on Pewabic Pottery, its importance, and the partnership between Caulkins and Stratton (Archive August, 2007) * Painting With Fire: Pewabic Vessels in the Margaret Watson Parker Collection, University of Michigan Museum of Art. * Pewabic Pottery * Pewabic Pottery Virtual Tour Categoría:Pewabic Pottery Categoría:Culture of Detroit, Michigan Categoría:Education in Detroit, Michigan Categoría:1903 establishments Categoría:Arts and Crafts Movement Categoría:Art schools in the United States Categoría:National Historic Landmarks in Michigan Categoría:Pottery in the United States Categoría:Art galleries in Michigan Categoría:Art museums in Michigan Categoría:Museums in Detroit, Michigan